Tent pegs used for securing down a tent are commonly lost either in use or transport. After use, the tent pegs can be left in the ground due to being hard to locate among grass or other ground cover. For the tent pegs that are located and removed, the pegs are often simply placed in a pile while the tent is being dismantled. The pegs are then usually collected and placed in a bag for transport. This process can also result in the loss of tent pegs, which may not be noticed until next time the tent is to be used.
The present invention relates to tent pegs aimed at providing easier storage and transport and reducing the likelihood of the pegs being lost.